


Neverland

by Whovianimeniac



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Pan, Good Hook, Neverland, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianimeniac/pseuds/Whovianimeniac
Summary: A poem I wrote based on Peter Pan.





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Pan is good, Hook is bad, right?  
> Nope!  
> Why do people think Pan is good???

Neverland

On an island far away,

In a land you have never seen

There lives a wild young troupe of boys,

All dressed in shades of green.

The master of this motley group,

An eternal child, more than he seems,

Is famed and praised far and wide,

For ripping families at the seams.

This young child has never once,

Felt consequence to his actions.

He steals away small boys and girls,

And never lets them deny him.

Now on this island far away,

Another lurks,

Docked in the bay.

A gentleman, one famed far and wide,

His story takes a different stride.

He is said to be a villain,

Wanting only the death of a child,

But this poor man should be a hero;

For trying to dispose of Pan.

This man was hurt, this man was maimed,

Just for having a certain trade.

For being nothing but a man,

He has earned the wrath of Pan.

His hand was severed and thrown away,

Only to then be replaced.

Now his arm leads to a hook,

Now tell me why he is such a crook?

He did nothing to Pan, He only grew!

But this was to much for Pan, mind you.

Hook is only a captain, 

Protecting his men.

Pan is the bad guy,

He who rules Neverland.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I wrote this for a mini english class...


End file.
